Data analysts and engineers often work on different data domains with different programming languages, but collaborate to produce the correct data correlations. For example, data analysts often use Sequential Query Languages (SQLs) to search databases, while software engineers usually use Object Oriented Programming (OOP) languages to process data.
To enable data processing across different domains, data analysts and engineers sometimes rely on ad hoc non-technical verbal communications to determine how data in the data analysts' data domain/programming language should be mapped to those in the engineers' data domain/programming language. This is not only inefficient, but also error-prone.
There is therefore a need for a device, system, and method, which automatically match data variables across different data domains.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.